meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon King Meitor
The Demon King Meitor (27 NP - Year 0) was supposedly the first ruler of the Drogna Empire. He apparently lived 600 years before the events of The Sabre of Meitor. According to reports from the time, Meitor was exceptionally cruel, even to his own people. His 5 year reign is referred to as the Shadow Winter, which ended after his defeat to the Soul Hero Liken. It is said that he will rise again to threaten all of Liken. His planned battle theme is The Serpent that Devours the Horizon from Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Early Life The demon that would become Meitor was born to the king and queen of the Kingdom of Drogna. At the time of his birth, the Kingdom of Drogna was a small stable kingdom that shared pleasantries with its neighbours; the Kingdom of Aria and the Republic of Setfaross. In his childhood, the young prince showed great promise, both in weaponry and knowledge. Under his father's guidance, Meitor grew in influence and power. By the age of 16, Meitor had doubled the trade profits of Drogna. The Kingdom of Drogna grew rich. The poorer members of society idolized the young prince, who despite all the adoration remained modest. There were some calls for Meitor to take the throne upon his 18th birthday. However, Meitor dismissed these claims. To celebrate his ascension to manhood at 18, Meitor oversaw the construction of the Great Library, a huge towering structure that contained all the knowledge of the known world. Meitor saw the building as his pride and joy. If he was not helping the common folk, he would be found in the library, trying to unlock the mysteries of the world. Ascension to the Throne and the Shadow Winter Main Article: Shadow Winter In the year 5 NP, for reasons that remain a mystery to this day, Meitor's father, the King of Drogna died. The few writings from the time give a number of explanations for the kings sudden death, but all agree that it was the young prince who effectively murdered his own father. Some say that he was being controlled by a higher being, others say that the king died of an unnatural illness caused by poison. Whatever the cause, Meitor rallied the people of the Kingdom of Drogna, seizing the throne and declaring war on the world. Meitor was slowed by the Stall at Pyre Waste, but eventually he broke through using his new blade, known as Meitor's Sabre. Soon having complete control of the continent, Meitor set about consolidating his rule. Year 0, The Year of Reckoning On the 29th of Febrar, the day of the gods, Meitor sacrificed the mercenary leader Zaal to the dark gods, ensuring that his power would be at its peak for the whole year. This event caused a new enemy to appear, Zaal's pupil, a plucky lad called Liken. The common folk began to get behind their new hero, who won many battles against Meitor's forces. Liken then headed north to the Shadow Portal to find the source of Meitor's power. The two of them met alone at the Shadow Portal on the long day. (21 Juni) This is presumed as Meitor's blood eclipse disappeared that evening. A few weeks later, Liken returned from the north with Meitor's sabre, so experts agree he was killed at the Shadow Portal. However Meitor wasn't finished with the land. His shattered soul remained, and began to spread pestilence and disease. This became known as the Mad King's Sickness, and it claimed thousands of lives. It was said that Liken then went to the Shadow Portal again. What he did is unknown, but neither he nor the plague returned. The Sabre of Meitor Campaign Shadow Plane It is later revealed to the Heroes of Time that Meitor was in fact sealed in another plane of existence known as the Shadow Plane. Due to the powers of Vertan Selmi, a member of the Trident Association, the Heroes are able to spend short amounts of time in the Shadow Plane, but only after they fall asleep. It should be noted that it is confirmed to not be a dream like state. During their short visits, the Heroes of Time have witnessed Meitor smashing through the Cursed Gate, a mirrored Blessed Gate. Meitor confronted the heroes on their second visit, but was unable to keep them long enough before they returned to where they had slept. On the third visit, Meitor was ready, imprisoning them in a magical tower filled with traps. He began to probe the mind of Isabel as she laid unconscious, but was unable to discern any useful information. As the heroes made their escape, Meitor was able to injure Zenaxus, whose injuries did not immediately heal upon return to Liken, something that had always occurred in the past. Post Blood Feast As a result of the events of Deception at the Diamond Bank, Meitor's serpentine servant Raorg was brought into the Material Plane for the first time, Raorg set about finding a way for the Demon King to return himself and begin a new reign of terror. During the events of Truth, a young Meitor is apparently studying in the Great Library in order to heal his father. However he arrives in time to briefly glimpse a possessed Azrael murder his father. Presumably this is the catalyst that drives him insane. The Sabre of Meitor Category:Character Category:Lore